


Chicken Pox

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Chicken Pox, Giant chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has chicken pox. Told from baby Nano's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Pox

Mark has chicken pox day one: Mark was not at nursery. Lots of people have not been at nursery but I thought Mark would always be at nursery because he says his Daddy says he comes from Ours-stranglyier and that means they are tough.

Day two: Mark is still not at nursery. Mummy says he has chicken pox. That’s when there’s a giant chicken that comes in the night and pecks spots on you and if you touch someone when you have the spots, the chicken will come for them. Am glad Mark cannot touch me. I don’t want the chicken to come to me. I wish he didn’t have the spots, because then he could come to nursery.

Day three: We went to the hall and played traffic lights and I won! If Mark had been there he would have won.

Day four: Saturday! And cartoons. And I asked Mummy if we could go to see Mark yet but she said no.

Day five: Maybe Mark will be better tomorrow and not have any spots and then he can come to nursery.

Day six: Mark _still_ has the chicken spots. I hate the chicken.

Day seven: Mummy went to see Mark _without me_. She made him some of grandma’s soup and maybe that will make him better sooner. She says it will.

Day eight: Why has nobody killed the giant chicken?

Day nine: We did painting with potatoes today and I did a car made out of star shapes and Mummy is going to give it to Mark tomorrow because there is no space on our fridge anymore. Kimi is back at nursery too. He had the chicken pox as well. I asked him what the chicken was like and he didn’t know what I was talking about.

Day ten: So there isn’t even a chicken. If there isn’t a chicken then why can’t Mark come to nursery? How do you get chicken pox?

Day eleven: We went to the park and they have a new slide and it is really really really really really really really really really really big. I bet if you went at night time you could reach all the way up to the moon. Well, maybe Daddy could. I didn’t want to go on it. I did it once, because I’m not a baby, but I don’t want to do it again.

Day twelve: My head feels funny and mummy let me bring my duvet down from upstairs and we had hot chocolate.

Day thirteen: The chicken came. Or however you get chicken pox. It’s not fair. I didn’t even go to anybody who had the spots. Mummy said I can’t go to nursery for _two whole weeks_. That is like, _forever_.


End file.
